Is It Hot in Here Or
by Angevon
Summary: Souji takes Yosuke to the TV World bathhouse for some lovely privacy. [SoujiXYosuke, M-rated] [Both 'Souji' and 'Yu' versions are available!]


[Author's Note: My best friend gave me the prompt. Was it a joke? Well, I wrote it anyway! It was: _Souji drags Yosuke to the infamous bath house. Make out ensues. Apparently, city boys have weird kinks._

Anyway, it's just our two boys getting hot together. **It ended up being just a little more than making out. This is rated M, okay?**

A Yu Narukami version is available at Dreamwidth at the following address:  
angevon dot dreamwidth dot org/3817 dot html  
Every 'dot' should be a '.'

Please enjoy!]

* * *

"Remind me why we're in the TV World again?" Yosuke grumbled as he followed Souji through the muted yellow light.

"Because _you_ said it was too cold to make out in the food court," Souji replied with false stiffness, as if to turn the blame onto his friend, even though it had been his own idea.

"Well, it is!" Yosuke crossed his arms while walking. "And you know if an employee sees us, I'm dead meat."

"Well, I know a place that's nice and warm," Souji said mischievously.

Yosuke groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

But his partner wasn't kidding. Before long Kanji's 'Steamy Bathhouse' dungeon loomed before them.

Yosuke stopped short of the entrance. "I changed my mind. I like the cold."

Souji grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dungeon's staging area. An uncountable number of changing stalls lined the way. A few stools were scattered about, some with towels draped over them.

Souji stopped about halfway through the staging area. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is this place too gay for you?"

"Y—" Yosuke bit his lower lip. He sighed. "Not really, I guess. But damn, it's hard to breathe in there. We almost died of dehydration the last time we were here, you know."

"Then we won't go inside. We'll just stay here," Souji said with a decisive nod. "But even here is pretty hot, hmm?"

As soon as they'd entered the staging area, Yosuke had taken off his Yasogami jacket. Now it was slung over his arm. He noticed how Souji was appraising him—like Chie eyeing a steak. "Yeah...?"

"Maybe you could... take the shirt off, too?" Souji suggested, one eyebrow raised.

Yosuke opened and closed his mouth at the idea while processing it. Then he wrinkled his nose in a wide grin. "Only if you do it first!"

Souji needed no more incentive. He immediately took off his jacket and began to unbutton his dress shirt, starting at the top. Yosuke watched him, his face quickly going red. One button, then two, then three... each one exposing more of Souji's chest. He wasn't making a show of it or anything, but he might as well have with how much it was affecting Yosuke. Another button... Now Yosuke could see a scar that went right across his chest; he might even remember the Shadow that had given him that...

And then Souji was done with the buttons and he took the shirt off. He draped the shirt and jacket over a hanger that was meant for towels.

And _damn_ it wasn't like Yosuke hadn't seen him shirtless before due to gym class, but Souji was a fit and well-toned guy. Kinda thin, though, but not like Yosuke could really complain about that considering his own rather reedy physique. He shouldn't be noticing how hot a guy was—or should he?—but Souji was his boyfriend... And now Souji had adopted his casual standing pose, with his one hand on his hip and...

"Do you need some help?" Souji asked.

Yosuke blinked at him. "Huh?"

"Taking your shirt off."

"O-oh, right." Yosuke shrugged up his shoulders and started pulling off his t-shirt, but stopped halfway. Despite his habit of wearing V-neck t-shirts that exposed his collarbone, Yosuke was not an exhibitionist, and he was kind of uncomfortable with taking his clothes off. "Umm..."

"You could use one of the changing rooms," Souji suggested. "There are plenty."

Yosuke glanced down the hall. Yeah, there were plenty. How many guys had Kanji's Shadow wanted to join him in the bathhouse, anyway...?

...

Whatever. Yosuke pulled off his shirt and hung it along with his jacket on a hook inside one of the changing rooms.

Souji pulled up a stool and set it next to another stool, then took a seat on it. He gestured for Yosuke to join him, and he did, though he felt more than a little embarrassed. "You know, it really is silly that we came all the way into the TV World for this, partner..."

"Nothing will interrupt us here," Souji explained. "We know Shadows don't come this far."

"What if Teddie sniffs us out?" Yosuke argued.

The gray-haired boy shook his head. "I have him watching a Loveline marathon with Nanako."

"You make it sound like you planned it..." Souji shifted his position on the stool and glanced away. "You did plan it! Man, I didn't know you were so devious, partner."

"I've had that marathon marked on my planner for a while," Souji admitted. "I love my cousin, but the manga is better than the show..."

"Does your planner also say 'Saturday – make out with Yosuke' or something? Geez."

"No, it just says 'hot date.'" Souji smiled at him. "With lots of hearts drawn around it."

"No way, man. This isn't a hot date... Well, it is technically hot, but..." The heat from the bathhouse emanated into the changing room. It wasn't as bad as being in the bathhouse itself, but they could definitely still feel it from here.

Souji half-closed his eyes and set his hand on Yosuke's bare shoulder. "It's a _hot date._"

Yosuke nearly jumped at the contact. His partner's hand felt really heavy there and... "S- Souji...!" He lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

With his free hand, Souji lifted Yosuke's head up by cupping his chin. "Hot. Date."

And then he pressed his lips to Yosuke's.

Yosuke gripped the stool excitedly while Souji's tongue strolled across his lips. Oh man, they really were going to make out here. And shirtless, too?

Yeah, shirtless, too. That meant they were _half-naked._ Soon he felt Souji's hand moving around his waist and to his back to draw him in closer. The sensation of skin touching skin made this a completely different experience from the last time, when they'd been on the cold school rooftop and had to wear their jackets. Yosuke found his heart racing at the warmth from where their bodies touched.

...His glasses were starting to fog up. His partner's were, too—Souji pulled away with a wry chuckle and took his off, then dropped them unceremoniously on the ground next to the stool without even bothering to fold the arms. Yosuke carefully folded away his own pair into his pants pocket.

And then Souji was kissing him again. Yosuke tentatively moved his hands from the stool to Souji's sides, but touching his bare skin like this was something he'd never done before, so it needed some ceremony, right? ...He found a scar along Souji's side and traced it with his fingers while Souji rubbed his back and pressed into his mouth. God, the way Souji was sucking his face it was as if he was the only source of water for miles.

Yosuke loved it.

...Until Souji had pushed him so far that he ran out of stool. Yosuke slipped off of it and fell flat on his back onto the wooden floor. Fortunately the fall was short and hadn't hurt. It was pretty funny, actually; Yosuke started chuckling.

He drew his legs under him to get up, but then Souji pounced right on top of him. "Partner!" he tried to say in protest, but barely got the first syllable out before Souji's mouth was on his again. With Souji's weight pressed on him, there was no fighting it, then, not that he wanted to, and so he focused on kissing back—and trying to ignore the rising warmth within him and how their bare stomachs were now touching and rubbing against each other...

It had been a wonder to him how Souji always tasted like fruit-flavored Topsicles until he'd found a candy wrapper in his pocket. It turned out his partner liked to snack on candies designed to mimic the same flavors as the icy treat. It was always a different flavor every time... Did Souji plan that, too?

The taste of green apple faded as Souji moved from his mouth to his sensitive neck, showering him with soft kisses. Yosuke protested feebly—this treatment was way too embarrassing—but when he shifted under Souji he felt something press against his hip.

"Whoa, partner," Yosuke said. He pushed Souji up just enough to get him to stop. "You're, umm, hard, haha."

Souji blinked and looked down at his crotch. "Oh. Yeah, I am." He looked back at Yosuke and licked his lips, opened his mouth, and pressed back into Yosuke's own mouth without any shame at all.

Yosuke continued to return the affection, but he was very aware of the fact that Souji was angling his body differently now so that his boner rubbed up against Yosuke's thigh. It didn't bother him much because, hell, he was pretty damn hard himself. Yosuke wondered if it was the complete sense of privacy, the lack of shirt—they were _half-naked_—or the heat from the bathhouse, but this was the most intense make out session they'd ever had.

Souji was starting to grind against him, and... to his surprise, Souji apparently caught himself doing it and pulled himself away just a little in embarrassment. "Umm, Y-Yosuke..." he whispered in a husky voice.

"Partner?" Yosuke asked. He ruffled Souji's hair. It was always fun to ruin his perfect cut.

"C...Can I keep... doing that?" Souji's eyes were hazy and half-lidded, and if it was possible, his face turned even redder.

"Doing _what?_" Yosuke asked, though he knew exactly what he meant. He just wanted Souji to say it.

"This..." Souji demonstrated the grinding act, and the little moan that he involuntarily emitted made Yosuke turn just as red as he was.

So he wasn't going to say it. Oh well. Yosuke lifted himself up a little from the ground, threw his arms around Souji's neck, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You didn't have to ask, partner."

He didn't have to ask, really. But the fact that he had asked was just so _Souji_—it was rather touching.

Yosuke shifted under his partner to provide a better angle. Souji caressed his face in appreciation and began to rub his hardness against Yosuke's thigh.

The expression on his partner's face was something Yosuke had never witnessed before, just like the gasping moans he made as he kept at it. _God, partner,_ Yosuke thought, _how can you be a cat person when you're such a dog?_

Yosuke encouraged him by running his hands over Souji's bare arms and back, feeling his muscles and his scars... and he was rewarded by Souji shifting one of his own legs between Yosuke's, rubbing him too as he continued the rhythm...

Souji's efforts had moved him forward; now his face was nestled against Yosuke's neck. He seemed to be trying to kiss his neck but was mostly just getting spit everywhere because it was hard to concentrate on kissing at this point. He kept making that needy noise and that seemed to be all he was capable of.

"Y-Yosuke," Souji stuttered into his neck, then moaned again.

"Keep going, partner," Yosuke pleaded.

Souji was close as hell now, Yosuke could feel his partner's wetness on his thigh even through his pants. The sensation was driving him wild—it was something he'd never imagined before, that Souji would be on him like this... Okay, maybe he had imagined it, but it was nothing like the real thing...

"Fuck," he whimpered as his partner's knee ground against him. _Just a little more, please...!_

"Yosuke...!" Souji whispered, his hot breath going directly into Yosuke's ear, making him squirm. And then Souji was nibbling that ear's lobe and shuddering over him. The sudden extra warmth on Yosuke's thigh was enough to take him to the edge, and he cried out helplessly as he came too.

Souji's body relaxed and slumped onto him. The gray-haired boy was gasping for breath and smiling childishly. "Yosuke..." he said, running his fingers through his friend's brown hair. "I think I... Umm..."

Mind still reeling, Yosuke barely registered how Souji turned his face away from him suddenly. "Y-yeah?" he panted out.

"Thank you," Souji said simply. He clutched Yosuke tighter all of a sudden, and Yosuke couldn't recall when Souji had put his arms around him.

Yosuke chuckled and shook his head. It was amusing that Souji was oh-so-polite even when it came to something so base. "Dude, I liked it, too. That was... that was hot..."

Souji laughed. "It was, wasn't it? It was a good idea, huh?"

"Yeah," Yosuke admitted. "We'll... we'll have to come back sometime, yeah?"

His partner kissed him. A chaste kiss—neither had the energy for anything more.

They stayed there together on the bathhouse floor for some time, enjoying the intimacy that such a private venue allowed. Eventually Souji heaved himself off of Yosuke with a sigh. He stood up and retrieved his shirt and jacket, but didn't put them on. Since Souji was staying shirtless, Yosuke followed suit. He wasn't going to complain—the view was nice.

"Uh, partner, small problem." Yosuke grimaced as he pulled his glasses out from his pants pocket. They'd been crushed when he'd fallen off the stool.

"That's all right," Souji said. He stood next to Yosuke and put his arm around his waist. "I'll guide you out."

Yosuke mirrored the action, placing his own arm around Souji's waist. They walked out of the bathhouse together like that and headed towards the TV backlot where a fresh change of clothes awaited them. The Investigation Team had taken to storing extra sets of clothing there because fighting Shadows was a messy business. And both of the boys' pants were wet with sweat and stained —definitely not presentable in the real world.

Yosuke could still see at least a little bit in the fog without his glasses, but he claimed he couldn't so that he could lean into Souji more. And he kept looking at his partner, but Souji was pretty focused on walking forward through the fog. Yosuke's eyes wandered from Souji's now very messy hair, to his face, down to his neck, and then his collarbone, and then his scarred chest... Man, he needed to make Souji shirtless more often, haha...

"So, uh, when's the next 'hot date' scheduled on your planner?" Yosuke asked.

Souji contemplated it for a moment since he didn't have his planner with him. "I think next Saturday is a Neo Featherman marathon..."

A week, huh...? Yosuke was hoping it would be sooner.

As if reading his mind, Souji added, "But I could probably find some room on another day."

Yosuke squeezed his partner. "That... would be great."


End file.
